


Christmas Stockings

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Mari being Mari
Series: Christmas Cheer [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Stockings

Mariana was sitting in her room, trying to knit some stockings for her family. Being in New Richmond has taught her a lot of skills, including the knitting, and she's about to put that to good use. Snow had just fallen, so in her mind, Christmas is soon, and she's getting a head start on decorations. Just because it's the freaking apocalypse, don't mean you can't have that good ole Christmas cheer.

Mari didn't really have the Christmas colors, but she did have red, and that's good enough for her. Red and black seems to fit the situation, in some weird way. She's currently trying, trying being the keyword, to sew Gabe's name into the brim of the stocking. His name is now Gube. At least it's better than Iaui, so he can't really complain. Mariana is trying her best to bring holiday joy OK, leave her alone.

The girl started to hum to herself, continuing to make the stockings. She thought about making one for all the inhabitants, but then she realized that that may not be a great idea. She'll just have to stick to her family, and some of the close friends they have. Oh, and maybe they can sing songs around a fire. That'll be festive.

All in all, Maranai was excited for this coming winter. She can't wait to see everyone's faces when she shows them the stockings she made. Its gonna be a grand time, to say the least.


End file.
